


爱中人/Beloved

by ZionXan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 虽然写了点内啥相关的东西但总体是PG级别
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionXan/pseuds/ZionXan
Summary: 安林 ｜ Ansansniper（李銑敞）x 林迟青（LateYoung/马添彬）“真正的爱情故事永远也不可能用一部电影讲完。”一个400%妄想故事，希望现实中的他们天天开心是OOC到完全不担心会上升真人的程度（？）
Relationships: ANS | Lee Seon-Chang/LateYoung | Ma Tianbin, 安林
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	爱中人/Beloved

（一）

李銑敞是个诗人。马添彬是他的朋友。

李銑敞是个病人，马添彬负责照顾他。

故事发生在美国洛杉矶，1998年，画面还染着奶霜一般的胶片质感，背景音乐也带着收音机似的底噪。在这种飘忽不定的手持镜头里，有关爱情的故事似乎总要和残酷的现实扯上不清不楚的关系。李銑敞出于疗养的目的从纽约搬过来；马添彬为了赚学费开始搞兼职：他在唐人街端过盘子，在富人社区遛过狗，据说（不过这个说法的真实性有待商榷）还和某个帮派首领有着过命的交情。

他们第一次相见是在一个意大利人的地盘上。那个意大利人控制着洛杉矶规模最大的连锁洗衣店，在当地黑手党会议席可以坐到第四的位置（现在要么已经坐到第三了，要么已经被人开了四个洞在脸上）。在感情方面，这人可谓是相当专一——钟情亚裔，且只爱男人。马添彬知道这一点。

所以看到韩国男人独自从别墅里走出来的时候，他心想，这人真是说话算话。

别墅里没有太多意大利人的手下，想来他本人也不愿意大张旗鼓搞这种事。很快有人领他去面试现场，他在这时感到一阵不可克服的恐惧——这阵恐惧多少和刚才那个韩国男人脸上的泪痕有关。他走进意大利人的卧室（手下从外面关紧门），注意力很快转移到床前被人用方巾蒙住的十字苦像上。

不久后他在同一个街区的酒吧餐厅里又遇见了那个韩国年轻人。

马添彬当然是去工作而不是去喝酒的，主管加热披萨饼和意大利面条的操作台，下班从后厨走出来的时候，被满身酒气的韩国男人随手勾住肩膀。整个酒吧里只有他俩长着亚裔面孔，其他人自然以为他俩一起来的，哄笑着让马添彬把他回家——快带他回去吧，他们说，你的朋友看起来糟糕得就像电视里的克林顿总统。

马添彬只得把亚裔克林顿带回自己家。路上的出租车司机看到他肩上的男人醉成那个样子，一律对他们两个做拒载处理。他就扛着那个男人回到自己租的公寓里——地下室，狭小且杂乱，像没人打扫的兔子窝。

半夜韩国人醒了两次，一次是因为要吐（马添彬眼疾手快拿来一个盆），一次是为了说胡话。“你要和我一起度过今夜吗？”他用英语说，带一点不着边际的音调，表明这可能是一句歌词。那个年代街头巷尾的音像店都在放这种歌词。

床上的马添彬翻个身没理他，任凭韩国人在地毯上咿咿呀呀。

第二天马添彬上午有课，所以起得很早。他在厕所里刷牙洗脸都没惊动韩国人，却在镜子前安安静静整理仪容的时候感受到对方醒了过来。那人先试着用韩语对马添彬打招呼。马添彬转头看他，没说话。然后他又用英语说了一遍。马添彬就也用英语对他说早上好。

对于从陌生人家里醒来这件事，韩国人表现得实在过于从容。他低头看了一眼，发现所有的衣物都服帖地穿在自己身上，就扬起头对厕所里的马添彬笑了笑。“对不起。”他先道歉，接着又说，“你人真好。”说完，咧开了嘴。

马添彬说不客气，梳了梳头，背上双肩背包准备出门。

这引起了他的兴趣：“学生？”

“是。”

陌生人支撑着上身坐起来，对走到门边的主人说：“我这就走。”他声音低沉，传到马添彬耳朵里自带一股放松而慵懒的气质，让他的脑海里闪过收容所阳台上横躺竖躺的猫的画面。房间的主人随便应了一声就离开了——他不喜欢上课迟到。地下室的门开了又关，马添彬在去校园的路上又听到了那句歌词。那成了很长一段时间内他最后一次对这个陌生的年轻人产生念想的时刻。

第三次相遇又是在一次面试现场。马添彬还是坐在椅子上等着被人叫的那个，不过这次换成了韩国男人面试他。再次见到他的那一刻，马添彬用手捂住了嘴，说好的照顾生病辍学在家的青年诗人呢——原来说的就是这个人，他可真没想到。

但对方是在听了他的话后才想起马添彬来的。面试官在桌子另一侧扶了扶眼镜，然后突兀地笑出声，再抬头看一眼马添彬，又把脸埋在袖子里继续笑，笑得马添彬不知所措、并且隐约感到一丝难受。

诗人几乎立刻就确定要录用马添彬当自己的护工——现在应该叫他李銑敞先生了，或者用他的话来说，叫李銑敞就可以。

李銑敞在他心里的形象从一个酒吧醉酒者拔高到了一位小有名气的诗人，又从一个和他差不多大的年轻人变成了一个需要人照顾和陪伴（总地来说，陪伴要多一些）的病人。个中滋味很难向别人说明，马添彬只知道做好自己的本职工作就行。

当时马添彬已经从意大利酒吧餐厅辞去了兼职，大学的最后一年要好好静下心来写毕业设计，他想找一个没那么耗费精力的工作。李銑敞让他放心，平时想赶作业就在他家里写就行了。他还说自己是个四肢健全、生活自理能力完全OK的人，病得没他想象的那么严重。

你得了什么病？面试时马添彬小心翼翼地提问。

我感觉不到快乐。他晃了晃手里的药瓶，对他解释，然后露出一个夸张的笑脸。

李銑敞感觉不到快乐，哪怕他已经拼命寻找了：去韩国餐厅，去酒吧，去跳舞，找男人女人韩国人外国人，随便拉个人一起去旅游，烧了自己被拒绝的诗稿，一个月不碰纸和笔——碰了就感到压力，全部扔了最好。马添彬应聘成功后，这些事情都有了他的参与：一起吃韩国菜，一起喝酒，一起跳舞，一起出门旅行（当然是在马添彬没有作业要交的时候）。有一次李銑敞在喝到正宗的韩国烧酒后笑得特别让人安心，突然对马添彬说，在那之前他做了那么多所谓的会带给人快乐的事情，得到的只有快乐结束后更深更久的痛苦和孤寂，他需要一个时刻陪在自己身边让自己有心情伸手够一够快乐的人。马添彬，你就是那样的人，和你在一起，我想笑的时候都变多了。

马添彬也喝了点酒，接着他的话说，你这么想是因为你作为诗人的职业病，快乐哪是伸手就能够到的东西，快乐多抽象啊，笑不代表快乐，快乐也不是笑，快乐更不等同于烧酒、烤肉、迪斯科球、两张去夏威夷的机票，快乐和这些可不一样。快乐需要你自己找，等找到了，你就不用再对我这么笑了，我就知道你病好了。不过不用着急，我可以陪你等到那一天。

听了这话的李銑敞看着他，久久没有再次开口，他从写字台取出一根烟点上（那是他第一次没征得对方同意就点烟），抽第三口时抬头又对他笑了笑。一看到对方这样的反应，马添彬也叹了一口气。他有点受不了烟味，但内心一点儿也不觉得怪罪李銑敞。李銑敞见他站了起来，伸手去抓马添彬的手腕。马添彬回头，特写镜头里他的表情显得有些愕然。直到呼吸变得颤抖，眼神变得颤抖，嘴唇变得颤抖，连带着接吻也变得颤抖。马添彬率先感受到舌尖有陌生的苦味，之后才意识到是李銑敞吻住了自己。

李銑敞从背后抱住他，成了第二个从背后抱着他的男人。第一个当然是那个意大利佬了，不过他也只对他这么干过一次——那次面试相当不成功，这也是为什么他被“发配”去加热披萨饼和意大利面。只是意大利人床前那座被蒙住的十字苦像在他的脑海里存在了许久，俨然成为他心目中对于“床”、“男人”和“凡士林”三者同时出现的场景的一种象征。所以当李銑敞擦刮他的头发，抚摸他的脸颊，攫取他的喘息，然后又把他以背对他的姿势固定在床上时，这一象征就像雨水渗进泥土里那样流畅地窜进了他的脑海：十字架的尖头将柔软的手帕撑出一个未封边的三角形状，耶稣的头脸和伸展的双臂隐约从织物的峰峦下面浮现而出；人子那双被禁锢的赤裸的脚暴露在空气中，让他意识到自己不是房间里唯一一个正在受罪的倒霉蛋。马添彬不信教，所以想象不到方巾下面的耶稣的容貌，自然而然地，他认为耶稣也看不见自己的脸。

李銑敞发泄在马添彬的体内，而马添彬发泄在诗人卧室的床单上。释放过后，马添彬终于回过神的脑子想起来，据说性欲增强对于病人来讲是件好事。这让他为李銑敞感到高兴，于是任凭对方枕着自己伸展的胳膊睡去。

让他更为欣慰的是，从那以后，诗人不快乐的那一面终于对他开放了：

他们去酒吧，现在李銑敞喝完酒除了会对他笑、笑完抱着他一遍一遍亲之外，还会无休止地道歉。喝下去的那些酒被李銑敞的身体转化成眼泪流回餐桌上，再被马添彬的手指像摘果子一样一颗一颗接住。马添彬完全不会喝酒，并且他时刻谨记自己作为护工的职责，所以永远不敢像李銑敞那样随口对酒保说出一连串花哨的名字。苹果酒只点一杯，一晚上就用这一杯饮料外加附赠的冰块挨过去。常去那家店的老板已经摸透了这两个亚裔男孩，每次见到他们就知道要准备一杯苹果酒和一盒全新未开封的纸巾。

他们去跳舞，这说明又要开新一轮的酒。马添彬给自己设定的标准量是不超过一瓶啤的。从韩国餐厅到清净一点的酒吧再到逐渐吵闹的俱乐部，他必须保证他和李銑敞两个人中至少有一个清醒到能用钥匙开家门。以前李銑敞热衷于拉着他的手带他感受世界如何变得虚幻，现在他更愿意枕着马添彬的肩膀窝在卡座里、单纯享受合成器音乐给左心室右心房注入血液。对于韩国人能在这么吵闹的环境中放心休息，老实的中国男孩感到很诧异。有时候会有陌生人带着具有目的性的笑容和一两杯不透明的酒接近他们，李銑敞总会及时醒来替他挡掉。“不会英语。”他对那些人这么说，还故意带上点假模假式的口音。目送那些人离开，他不厌其烦地对身边的马添彬吐舌头。

他们去旅行，李銑敞的福特野马从金门大桥上开过去，载着不久前才在拉斯维加斯吃过自助餐的马添彬。西海岸张扬的日光从早上五六点钟就开始挑起振奋人类精神的重任，李銑敞原先是不会放过任何一次让自己赶到商场或是景点的机会的，如今他也情愿放下自己对于出门寻找乐子的执念，在适当的时候搂着马添彬躺在酒店的大床上装死人。如果他一整天都不愿意离开房间，马添彬也会一整天都陪着他给前台服务生打电话。汉堡和薯条被送进来，油炸食物的香气没过多久就会被乳胶的刺鼻气味掩盖过去。

李銑敞比那个意大利男人（从现在开始，忘掉这个人吧！）对他温柔多了，亲吻之前会询问，脱掉衣服之前会询问，手掌下移之前会询问，扶住他的腰之前会询问，就连从外套里拿烟之前都会询问。马添彬一一回答——好，是，行，可以，没关系。大多数时间他们还是在李銑敞的家里做这种事，李銑敞不喜欢酒店的床单，而马添彬不喜欢酒店里的那些人；大多数时间他们是在李銑敞的药效发作后做这种事，那时李銑敞拥有更多欲望和力气——那时李銑敞更离不开马添彬。做完之后的李銑敞很难说自己不快乐，他在诗里写过（并非原文）：有人说错了，快乐并不抽象，快乐是水，人在水里潜久了会感觉不到。然后在下一篇里，他又写：快乐是一个具体的人。

马添彬对这两句诗完全不能理解，因为更多时候他见到的是一个没吃药的破碎的李銑敞。但他很开心看到李銑敞往好的方向发生了些变化，虽然不知道这些变化和自己有多大关系。只是如果要他在快乐的李銑敞和破碎的李銑敞之间做选择的话，他的内心不明就里地觉得自己应该更难拒绝后者。也许是因为破碎的李銑敞赋予了马添彬存在于对方身边的意义呢——当时的他并没有感觉到这一点。

（二）

现在，我们已经知道他们的相遇相识与那些摆在书店里的纸制品无关了。他们一个用韩语发表作品，一个用中文给家里写信。马添彬曾经半开玩笑半认真地对他说，李銑敞写的大部分诗自己都看不懂。但他看不懂不是因为韩文难学，主要是因为爱情晦涩——韩国人总拿情啊爱啊写诗，年方二十一的马添彬对于这些东西还没有自己的理解。其实被他咽进肚子里没飘出来的话是，他认定李銑敞那个天天风花雪月的大诗人也不懂。

在马添彬搬进诗人家里之前，诗人的作品里从来没有出现过“快乐”两字，但是“爱情”已经是块被反反复复煮烂了的素材。一段时间以后，马添彬有些意外地发现，李銑敞的诗里再也不提爱情的事了。

但自己是他的护工又不是他的编辑——早上马添彬煮咖啡时偷偷用余光寻找李銑敞，后者刚把身子从卧室拖到浴室里——这不是他需要操心的事情。“爱情”是个偶尔会从他们两个的嘴里抛来掷去的词语，提到它频率最高的时间是夜晚入睡前。也许，对于诗人来说，这词在现实生活里出现太多次就失去了被写进诗里的资格（这与“快乐”正好相反）；又或者，诗人在发表了那么多赞扬和追求爱情的诗句后终于觉得腻了——世界上不管说哪个语言的诗人肯定都赞美过爱情，李銑敞要想突破自己，就要先从摒弃最烂俗的题材开始。这些猜测他从来没有向李銑敞确认过，话又说回来，马添彬只是负责照顾他生活起居的护工……

兼情人，也许？

咖啡煮好了。李銑敞出现在厨房，走过来将他揽进怀里。今天是周日，下午马添彬要独自出门，留给诗人在家整理思绪认真写作的机会。“我不能没有你。”李銑敞说这话的时候，手指一直在摩挲马添彬的下巴。马添彬知道这是一句自言自语，不用回复，就指了指餐桌上的水壶，说，记得吃药。

李銑敞的两只胳膊还夹着马添彬的身体。护工任由病人拥着自己走到餐桌前，看他从收纳盒里掏出一颗胶囊。不过他没有马上吃掉它，而是用一只手轻轻捏住马添彬的嘴角两侧，迫使身心健康的马添彬半张开嘴，然后用另一只手将胶囊递到了他的舌头前。

马添彬的嘴唇含住那颗胶囊，转过身贴向了李銑敞的唇缝，然后感受到对方的手早已伸进了自己的睡裤里。

这直接导致马添彬下午三点出现在收容所门口时，脸上只能挂出一副严重缺乏休息的虚弱表情。收容所的负责人是一位好心的中年女性，看见马添彬来了，热情地迎上来：“这次不是一个人来的？”

马添彬一回头，离他几步远的李銑敞马上对他挥手，手里的车钥匙还没来得及收起来。早知道让他送自己过来了，地铁票钱也是钱，他心里犯嘀咕，嘴上却说：“你怎么来了？”

“我离不开你。”李銑敞大言不惭。

之后在收容所度过的两个半小时内，马添彬反复咀嚼这句话。他揉着怀里的兔子的耳朵，把这句话的中文版对它说了一遍。他给这只兔子取名叫“林迟青”，名字源于记忆里某个电影里的人物。负责人说这只兔子具有中国血统，不知怎地就漂洋过海来了洛杉矶，这情景和他自己倒是有些相似，所以整个收容所里他和林迟青关系最好，好得就像是同胞兄弟——林迟青永远容忍马添彬把它的耳朵折成各种模样。

马添彬一有时间就会来看它以及收容所里的其他动物；没时间就寄钱过来，然后扯着电话线和负责人重复好多遍不客气。和李銑敞在一起（这么说可能会引起歧义）之后，他和林迟青一起说话的机会变少了，揉兔毛的时间压缩成了每个周日的下午。

此时此刻，剥削他个人时间的男人正坐在阳台旁边的沙发上，盯着离他最近的那只三花猫看，两只手有些不自然地摆在身体两侧。马添彬透过敞开的门看到李銑敞的侧影和不敢伸出的手，就把林迟青抱到自己的腿上，让林迟青的小脑袋对着那个男人。“要恨就恨他吧，”马添彬揪着它的耳朵悄悄说，“这家伙夺走了你的很多东西。”比如，我的爱。

他站起来，抱着林迟青倚在门框，对第一次来收容所的人说：“安斯不讨厌人类。” 

“他叫‘安斯’？”李銑敞坐直身子，像是破除尴尬一样地反问。被叫到名字的猫抬起头，向房间里的两个人类来回张望。

“安斯很喜欢被人抚摸，他只是不会表现出来而已。”马添彬似乎在为安斯辩驳。

于是李銑敞凑过去，小心翼翼伸出一根手指，顺着花猫的脊背一点点摸过去。安斯没有任何敌意的表示。见此情景，马添彬笑了。他朝阳台走过去，把怀里的白兔放到李銑敞怀里，唤了声“安斯”，然后用手指轻轻挠它的下巴。

“他更喜欢你。”李銑敞讲出了他的发现。马添彬轻哼一声，不置可否。

“如果常来看他的话，他也会这么喜欢你。”之后他这么补充一句。

和收容所的负责人道别后，李銑敞一直在讨论晚餐的地点，比来比去，福特野马一脚油门开回了家。他想吃面，指的是马添彬煮的面。于是场景又回到了厨房。早上煮的咖啡还凉透在炉子上，马添彬把咖啡壶取下来，换上煮面的锅。煮面的锅也落得了和咖啡壶一样的下场。

可能有人会提出异议，说展现他们两个相爱的镜头还不够，观众还想知道更多有关他们的感情发展的故事。要我说，这种事情很难解释清楚。一个人爱上另一个人不是发生在某个具体时点的具体事件。促成他们爱上彼此的因素太多了：相近的年纪，都有点迷茫；又同是亚裔，在那个年代（虽然现在也是）或多或少都受到了主流群体的排挤；一个需要钱，一个用钱买快乐；天天生活在一起，共用一个厨房和浴室，共同分享一天的二十四个小时。如果要把能够展现他们相爱的场景全部表达给观众，就得把这几个月每天从早上起床到夜晚睡去的每一分每一秒都拍出来，胶卷不够，观众的时间不够，真正的爱情故事永远也不可能用一部电影讲完。

但是出于对观众（更准确地说，是市场）的屈服，一部影片总归是要多拍一拍所有人都爱看的场面的。我个人最喜欢的画面包括但不仅限于：

李銑敞喜欢给马添彬念自己的诗。在沙发上，李銑敞让马添彬躺在自己怀里，一边念手上的稿子，一边用四只手指托着马添彬的下巴玩。韩国人说韩语时声情并茂，然后再用英语翻译一遍，并不厌其烦地给中国人解释各个句子用到的典故或者俗语，讲完问怀里的人有什么评价。马添彬反问他，文学评论家们怎么说。李銑敞说，他不在乎文学评论家们的评价。马添彬其实没听懂他刚才说的那些，因为他一直在想自己毕业设计的事，但他还能怎么说呢？然后李銑敞会用亲吻表示对他的夸奖的感谢。马添彬抬头，能看见李銑敞眼眸里噙着的快乐。虽然他的夸奖多少不那么真情实意，但他希望这种时候李銑敞表现的快乐是真情实意的——他应该吃过药了吧，马添彬想。

有次马添彬忍不住问他，为什么他的诗不再写爱情了，这和自己有关系吗。李銑敞没预料到他会问得这么直接，但诗人巧舌的本能让他迅速给出回答——平时我对你说的那些还不够吗？当时他们正在家里吃炸鸡，马添彬差点咬到自己的舌头。不公平，他心想，忘了自己有没有把这句话说出来。总之，诗人突然来了灵感，说，我可以把平时和你说的那些情话写成一个集子。

诗人真的这么干了。诗集很快发表出来，成了畅销款，他还自己译成英文版，给当地的出版社寄去一份。文学评论家们交口称赞，媒体记者也来凑热闹。一夜之间，李銑敞成了一颗受人瞩目的小星星，在洛杉矶这个城市有了自己的光芒能照亮的地方。马添彬祝贺他，羡慕他，觉得破碎的李銑敞就要被那些来自别人的赞誉、拥护和崇拜拼凑起来了。

他其实一直都想告诉他，以前李銑敞就是颗发光发亮的星星，不仅照亮了自己的脚下，而且还让他像一只飞虫一样心甘情愿黏在诗人的身边。从什么时候开始的？从意大利人的别墅开始的。韩国男孩的气质潜入他的脑海深处就像日光溶进空气里那样不着痕迹且不容置疑。一开始这种感觉只是落于脑海，后来在意大利酒吧餐厅的那个晚上从头顶爬到了心脏里，最后在李銑敞的居所里顺着血液循环植根在了身体的各个角落。也许自己应该把这些东西都向他表达出来，马添彬从信箱里取出一叠来自诗人爱慕者的信时想。

过了几天，在李銑敞借着床头灯点烟的时候，马添彬突然掀开被子用严肃的口气对他说，他想请两个星期的假，自己的毕业设计答辩在下个月中旬，再不努力的话他要毕不了业了。李銑敞有些吃惊地望向他，连手上的香烟白白烧成烟灰也忘了管。可是，他张开嘴——可是什么呢，李銑敞最终也没把话填完整。

“你学的什么专业来着？”他只说出来这么一句。

“编剧。”马添彬回答，突然意识到这是李銑敞第一次问自己这个问题。

（三）

对于某些后来才意识到需要认真对待的东西，人们总是会养成先把它丢掉再把它捡回来的毛病。

封闭写毕业设计期间，马添彬又搬回了他亲爱的地下室。每天早上准时和擦过头顶的汽车鸣笛声道早安，接着一整天都趴在唯一一张桌子上写写涂涂，等夜深了想象一下李銑敞现在正在干什么，偶尔对着地毯上他躺过的地方自慰，然后躺回床上，全部脑细胞都被李銑敞的眼睛嘴唇手臂身躯嗓音文身挤占。电话线的另一头，洛杉矶的另一头，诗人低沉的诉说让他在地下室的角落抱着固定电话忍受勃起的痛苦。再等我几天吧，他对另一头发誓，但更像是在安慰自己。看不见李銑敞的时候，他觉得洛杉矶城的夜景都不那么明亮了；感受不到李銑敞的时候，他觉得自己就是根找不到水源的草。

终于，终于，马添彬从教学楼里走出来，步子越迈越大，甚至来不及对碰到的认识的人打招呼。答辩结果已经没有办法引起他的太多注意，他现在抓着背包（来不及背到后背上），目光的焦点只有不远处的公交车站。一路上他撞到两个校友和一个路人，如果时间允许的话，他其实很想问问他们认不认识叫李銑敞的韩国诗人，他好想告诉他们——他要去见李銑敞了！

他要去见李銑敞了！大巴车一路向西，把他送到公交线路图上离李銑敞最近的那个圆点。马添彬在书包里摸索了很久，越着急越找不到，后来才从裤兜里找到李銑敞交给他的钥匙。钥匙捅进锁孔里，拧开的却是陌生人家的门——

不对，不是陌生人家。玄关和客厅都是李銑敞布置的样子，楼梯也是，进门之后一样是右手边放伞、左手边码鞋——左手边怎么码了这么多双鞋？那些鞋子的主人这时候从客厅里探出头来看马添彬。马添彬的视线从一张又一张脸上扫过去，想看见又不想看见李銑敞的脸。他的呼吸一声比一声重，可能连他自己都没意识到。

有人把音乐关上了。

李銑敞的脸终于从一堆时尚家具、酒精饮料和男性人类组成的迷宫里露了出来。他正被人抱在怀里，所以马添彬第一时间看不到他。马添彬本能地意识到自己的出现不合时宜，但是机灵的小脑瓜转了一圈之后，又开始怀疑到底是谁的出现不合时宜。笑容就没从李銑敞的脸上卸下来过，他从沙发另一头爬过来，一把搂住马添彬，就像他们第二次在意大利酒吧餐厅相见时那样毫无保留。马添彬那颗清醒冷静的脑子想躲开，但渴望这一刻长达两周之久的身体却不同意。熟悉的重量压在他的肩膀上，马添彬趁机数了数房间里的人数——不算李銑敞，加上马添彬一共九个。

“你怎么了，不开心？”李銑敞捧着马添彬的脸，说出重逢之后的第一句话。

“我……”马添彬想让自己的声音争气一点、平静一点，他不敢说太小声，怕房间里剩下的八个男人听不见，所以把所有的勇气都用在振动声带上，“我答辩没通过。”

马添彬的答辩确实没通过，在这之前，答辩没通过带给他的沮丧被即将见到李銑敞的喜悦完全掩盖住，就像涨潮的时候被海水没过的沙滩，结果在日落后又原原本本地显露出来——光秃秃的沙滩，一点儿情面都不给马添彬剩下。马添彬想走，李銑敞没挽留住。他乘公交转地铁回到地下室，倒在床上连呼吸的力气都用完了。桌子上是他准备答辩稿剩下的纸，可能还夹杂几张他本来准备要带到学校去的最终版大纲。马添彬一直以为自己是个有做事准则的人，今天发生的种种意外情况（答辩失利、差点上错公交车、找不到钥匙等）都不应该出现在他的日常行程安排里。

每当遇到这种难以接受的事情，他的性格总是迫使他率先从自己身上找原因：是自己临走前没有把那些药瓶摆在显眼的地方吗？不是，他确信自己查了三遍，卧室、厨房、浴室、书房、客厅，只要李銑敞感到难过，他随时随地都能找到药吃；是自己与他的联系太少了吗？不是吧，他们每天睡前都打电话道晚安，虽然答辩日期临近的那几天马添彬挂电话确实有些着急了，但他实在不认为自己多么过分；或者，是——自己不再能让他喜欢了吗？好像只有这个答案靠点谱。马添彬看了一眼表，决定先睡上十二个小时，然后去收容所抱着林迟青揉一整天。

但在那之前，他要先把桌子收拾一下，把那些标题写着“星光爱里人”的稿子全部扔掉——统统扔掉。然后，还要再把电话的话筒取下来。

马添彬躺在床上闭上眼，感觉眼前八个蒙着脸的耶稣基督围着他转。

他们和好用了四个星期、七顿饭、三次酒（马添彬一次都没喝）、一次跳舞以及可能永远无法息止的倾诉衷肠。李銑敞解释，有一天他的心情实在太糟糕了，一下子吃掉了他在房间里搜罗到的所有胶囊，然后跑到厕所全吐了出来（他说这些的时候马添彬偷偷捏自己的胳膊，因为他察觉自己的耳朵听不了他说这么让人伤心的事情），不久以后他就没药吃了，就在他出门买药的时候，遇到了以前认识的朋友，就这样，没有别的了，那天他们在开趴，他可能喝得有点多，但是任何马添彬以为发生了的事情都没有发生。

马添彬不知道该不该相信他，也不知道该怎么相信他。他总觉得他们的恋情里有些东西不太对劲也不太妥当，但是又说不上来。想来想去，他把另一个藏在心里已久的芥蒂抛了出来——去年夏天你去那个意大利人的别墅是做什么？

李銑敞毫不畏惧他的目光，挺直上身回答，和你去那里的理由一样。

马添彬说，我去找他的理由和我给人端盘子、遛狗、洗车和加热意大利面条的理由一样。

李銑敞等着他说下去。

马添彬就接着说，我为了写我的剧本积累生活经验——当然，也有钱的问题，但这是次要原因。

李銑敞两手一摊，说，我也是，我是写诗的，你忘了？

马添彬不服，觉得有必要反驳，可是——可是那次你哭了。

李銑敞给他解释，说，我当时犯病了，没带药。他语气有点急，马添彬知道这是因为他不喜欢总是拿病说事。所有得这病的人都不喜欢。

不过，听到李銑敞说这句话，马添彬一下子想到他们的恋情里那个不好的东西是什么了——

不对等。不对等是恋爱关系里一种非常可怕的隐患，就像深水区的暗礁，平时藏起来也就没人能意识到，等要是真在某个上天注定的时刻被发现了，也只能是因为船底开始严重漏水。一方面，马添彬和李銑敞的不对等体现在他们的关系上，抛开一切个人情感来说，本质上他们是雇佣关系，一个给钱一个拿钱（更别提马添彬还免费在李銑敞的房子里吃住那么久）；另一方面，他们的不对等体现在他们的——用什么词来说才比较合适呢——对彼此的需求或是依赖程度上，而客观上讲，这和李銑敞的病情脱不开关系。“李銑敞离不开马添彬”在许多幕之前就提到了，这句话除了算作他们不计其数的情话的其中之一以外，还暗示了马添彬在这段感情里被迫扛在肩膀上的压力。（其实还有别的方面的不对等，比如，目前看来，在各自的职业领域里，李銑敞获得的成就比马添彬要高出一些。）

就在这一瞬间，马添彬明白了他和李銑敞的感情的痛点。要想让一段关系保持长远，光有发光发热的爱彼此的情绪是不够的，两个人都要付出努力添柴加薪才能让火焰不断燃烧下去。爱是火，火不能无依无凭地存在；生活是实物，生活撑起了火。只谈爱情是不实际的，就像诗人在遇见中国男孩之前写的那些句子一样。不过话说回来，马添彬又有什么资格评价李銑敞写的诗呢，他自己作为毕业设计写的剧本还没达到导师的要求——

更何况，那篇剧本讲的还是以他俩为原型的爱情故事。马添彬本来想把这个当成礼物、当成告白、当成某种能在李銑敞心里留下来的珍贵东西双手奉上的，结果，一来他答辩没通过，二来他打开李銑敞的家门看到的又是那样一番景象——这事完完全全演成了一出闹剧。

回到他和李銑敞要面对的感情问题上：关系上的不对等可以以劳务合同终止作为结束（当然这意味着马添彬需要从别的地方贴补家用），但情感需求上的呢？

想到这里，马添彬茅塞顿开，甚至都觉得事情开始在向好发展了。要知道，不是所有问题都必须立刻找到答案。从最开始他就对此有所准备，他曾经说过、也是此刻对面前的李銑敞说的：

“不用着急，我会陪你等到你病好的那天。”

（四）

谁规定爱情故事一定要有个结局？谁规定电影一定要以某种悲剧或者喜剧收场？现在，让我们对人物的外貌形象加以界定（通常，这是放在前几页讨论的）：李銑敞以一副能让亚洲其他国家生长的人一眼就能看出是韩国人的打扮出场，二十岁，高且瘦，戴眼镜，唇色深，头发染成介于棕色与黄色之间的颜色，手臂和肩膀上都有文身，偶尔抽烟；马添彬的衣着更简单，二十一岁，皮肤比普通人白一些，一样又高又瘦，眉毛比较浓，两只眼睛像被包起一边的杏仁，没有不良嗜好，健谈且乐于交友，不久以后也顺利毕业了。——都明确了吗？好，那我们再重申一下：

李銑敞是个诗人，马添彬是他的爱人。

2008年，他们尝试登记过一次，那次差点成功。

2013年，他们正式成为合法的婚姻伴侣。

今年以及之后的数十年，他们可能会一直保持这样的生活过下去。实际上，他们演绎着地球上数亿人的感情生活，不过他们并没有明确地意识到这一点。

林迟青意识到了，所以把他们的故事当成电影灵感记录下来。林迟青是洛杉矶一名优秀的青年导演兼编剧，他喜欢把自己的名字藏在作品里，有时候也顺便把身边那个韩国男友的笔名加上——不用白不用，他知道李安斯会喜欢的。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你！
> 
> *标题捏他：电影《艺术家》的港译名称“星光梦里人”。原本文章标题就是想叫成“星光爱里人”的，后来觉得太奇怪了（但是现在这个又好土x）。
> 
> LOF不让我发，好委屈，哭唧唧  
> 感谢麴〇堂玛克丽米酒无意间在灵感上给予本文的支持。  
> 酒后肇事文字：喝多的我瞎几把写，醒来后我边骂边改。第一和第四part酒味儿最冲，其余大部分都只是为了保持故事完整不得不打上的补丁罢辽（？真的有故事性可言吗？）。本来想着连喝五晚把这篇赶完，结果第三天的时候想起来自己最近在吃消炎药，于是只好作罢。  
> 酒醒后的我的总结：完全是小林打工记啊（x）  
> 话说写这篇的时候我满脑子都是英国式丑闻里休叔喊“bunny”的lsp模样救命其实相对安来讲我更厨林，我厨的方式就是写all向+心碎文学，我记得在最初喝多了的我的想法里，这篇本来应该是一整个心碎安斯+心碎小林故事（）而且隐约能感觉到喝多时候我是想抹布小林的（）…总觉得林真的很适合被包养诶（？极端同人脑发言  
> 知道安有抑郁症之后很难受…希望早日康复！  
> 也是为此这篇里存在许多没有意义没有逻辑的自我表达，虽说是写给他们的但更像是写给自己的爱的……总之辛苦读完我的垃圾文字的你了orz  
> 写完这篇第二天小林官宣双向了，不说了我接着喝去了


End file.
